Standard immunohistochemical methods allow for simultaneous detection of, at most, six to ten protein targets, with three to four targets being typical. There exists a need for probes, compositions, methods, and kits for simultaneous, multiplexed detection and quantification of protein expression in a user-defined region of a tissue, user-defined cell, and/or user-defined subcellular structure within a cell.